It is well known that fishing line floats are attached to fishing lines to suspend a baited hook or lure a certain depth in the water to attract a fish thereto. A variety of means have been employed with varying degrees of success.
The float device of the present invention provides means to permit a rapid change of float positions or locations to suit the fishing conditions, without the untying or tying of knots, and more importantly, the cutting of the fishing line, as all fishermen are well aware of the difficulty of untying a monofilament line after the knot or knots have been pulled tight.